Crescendo
by XxRemnantxX
Summary: Boy, Girl. Both fall for one another in high school. Then years later. Living in a city of crime they meet again.Sparks flare. Friends come and go, but the enemys always stay. Drugs,Sex,Violence is the name of the game.Caution:Read at your own risk


Disclaimer- I do not own FF8

I've had writers block for a very long time, and then something inspired me to write again. I'm actually just writing this while I'm in class. I have three editors which get to read this before everyone else. Umm…just plz make sure to R&R. Enjoy

_Crescendo_

Part I

The alarm went off exactly like it has every day and the sound of the alarm annoyed her so much that she quickly slammed her hand on the clock, shutting it off. She yawned and looked at the time through sleepy eyes and cursed inwardly. The sun wasn't even up yet as she did her daily morning routine. She got up and showered, brushed her teeth, dressed and skipped breakfast, hopeful to get out of the house before anyone woke up. Rinoa ran a hand through her damp hair, stifling a yawn as she walked to the bus stop where her annoying friend waited for her with a cup of hot chocolate for her.

"Good morning Rin!" Selphie said in her all too cheerful voice, as she handed Rinoa her drink. Rinoa sipped some of the choco before replying, wondering how Selphie always managed to be so awake and full of life at this un-godly hour, for Rinoa was not a morning person. "Hey Selphie." She said in a sleepy tone, spacing out. Selphie rolled her eyes, knowing that it was no use trying to have a conversation with her at this time of day, so she simply tugged her along into the bus as it drove up. When they got on, Rinoa noticed her cousin sitting in the front seats of the bus, he was so engrossed in his conversation to notice the other people. Joey was his name, even though he was only a freshman this year, he was really tall for his age, almost six feet, and Rinoa was only 5'3! Joey was tall, lean, nice smile, hazel eyes, and light brown hair, what girl wouldn't want a guy like that? And to top it off, he was becoming the rising star in the soccer team.

Unlike Rinoa who preferred to read or paint. She simply followed Selphie to their usual spot in the back of the bus. And then, that's when he came on. Squall Leonhart is the popular guy in school, drop dead sexy, but he didn't talk much for some reason. He was the Co captain of the soccer team, and he always seemed to be going out with the beautiful popular girls at school, all of which did not last very much, maybe a month the most. And behind him cane his "girlfriend" Cassie. Tall, petite, beyond blonde, and the grin of the cherish cat on her face, she was the cheerleaders captain. They usually sat in the middle of the bus along with the other jocks. She heard Selphie snort beside her. "Jocks think they own everything." Rinoa only nodded, not wanting to put in her opinion.

As Rinoa was the last person to get off the bus, she almost always seemed to get a headache, she could not stand how bad the cheerleaders got when they gossiped, and she couldn't understand a word they said despite their ranting.

She looked at the school and pulled her backpack over her shoulder and took a deep breathe. "Lets get this over with." Rinoa said as she walked into the school, walking past the row of lockers and students. As she got to her locker she dumped in all the useless things to make her pack lighter and quickly slammed it shut. Making her way to class, she scanned the crowd for a familiar face, and sighed as she could not spot any of her friends and sighed as she walked into her first period. The day went rather quickly today for some reason, maybe it was because of the drink. She was about to walk back to her locker when she bumped into someone, sending her falling on her rear end. "Hey asshole, watch where your go-" she cut off as she saw who it was. " Heh, so should you." Squall simply replied with a smirk . She felt her face burning up with embarrassment as she picked up her books, the gaze of the nearby students looking at them. She stood up and stomped off. Squall followed her as she walked away. Rinoa couldn't help but feel stupid. If it had been any one else, no one would care, but no! She had to bump into "Squall Leonhart" she mentally screamed deciding to walk home, she needed the fresh air anyways, to clear her mind. She was so lost in thought she didn't even hear the car pull along side her, until she heard a mans voice calling her name.

Squall was in his garage working on an old beat up car . He leaned against a table that held all his tools. He let his mind wander until he thought back to the incident in the hallway interschool day. Once he saw her, he liked what he saw. How come he hadn't noticed her before? He was brought out of his train of thought as Zell came in with the six pack of beer in hand. "Hey man I got what we need!" Zell said with a grin placing them inside the fridge. "And!" He stretched out the word as he took out a pack of cigs from his jackets pocket. "Your smokes!" Squall only put his pack away with a simple nod as both started working on the beat up car.

Rinoa saw James Caraway, her father was the man in the black GMW that pulled up next to her. "Get in the car." He demanded. Of all the rotten luck in the world, her head felt like it wanted to implode as she made her way into the car. Slightly curious and slightly pissed that he was anywhere near her. But it wasn't everyday he simply just picked her up from school if it wasn't important. And the last time was when she was seven. He started driving, after a few minutes of awkward silence she finally decided to ask. "What do you want?" They didn't look at one another, only at the road ahead. She was going to ask again when he beat her to it. "Not here…wait till we get home." She cringed as he said the word home, since her mother died, it no longer felt like a heaven. Her father was always busy and out of the house. But both of them never got along. Her mother was the glue that kept everything in order, and not that she had passed away. Everything felt like it was falling apart. As they pulled into the front of the house, she saw a woman waving at them. And suddenly she felt the blood drain from her face as realization dawned on her.

End part I

Tell me what you think about it, I'd like to know what you think. Be it good or bad.


End file.
